Le Discours
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Au mariage de son meilleur ami, Sirius prend la parole pour faire son discours de témoin. Préparez-vous au pire ! - Traduction de l'OS "The Speech", écrit par 17Hope.


BONSOIIIIIR !

Me voilà ce soir pour une petite traduction, celle d'un OS de **17Hope**, intitulé _The Speech_ en anglais. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Le Discours<strong>

* * *

><p>- Mesdames, messieurs, et ce truc en face de moi que l'on appellera James, bonsoir.<p>

L'assemblée se mit à rire ; Remus eut un sourire ironique qui voulait clairement dire "James va te tuer si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite" ; et James lui envoya un regard noir qui indiquait que Remus, comme toujours, avait raison. Cependant, Sirius, fidèle à lui-même, ne se laissa pas intimider.

- Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois que j'ai vu James. C'était dans le Poudlard Express, en chemin pour le début du reste de notre vie, et nous nous sommes vite rapprochés, à coups de bonbons et d'un enthousiasme partagé pour le Quidditch et pour notre haine envers les Serpentard.

A nouveaux, plusieurs rires fusèrent parmi les convives.

- C'est dans ce même compartiment que j'ai rencontré une fille explosive, dans son caractère comme pour ses cheveux, énervante, autoritaire, et qui respectait les règles. La charmante Lily.

» Leur relation, et je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse le nier, partit du mauvais pied. Franchement, si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment-là qu'un jour je serais ici, à faire mon discours de témoin pour leur mariage, et bien, nom d'un chien – et je m'y connais –, je vous aurais traités de fous !

Les rares qui comprirent le clin d'œil éclatèrent de rire, tandis que ceux qui ne saisirent pas la blague (en d'autres termes, la quasi-totalité des invités) échangèrent des regards confus.

- Durant notre première année, James passa son temps à jeter des sorts à Lily, et, en retour, à apprendre à quel point Lily peut faire peur – ce qui explique exactement pourquoi vous ne me verrez pas beaucoup quand tout ceci sera fini. Pendant notre deuxième année, les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas vraiment. Encore plus de sortilèges, de hurlements, et toujours plus de retenues.

» Rien de changea avant notre troisième année, quand j'ai été assez stupide pour proposer un jeu d'action ou vérité. J'ai mis James au défi de demander à Lily de sortir avec lui, et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir s'il a été stupéfait qu'elle dise non (je ne sais pas pourquoi, après tout il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'aucune fille ne tomberait amoureuse de sa coupe de cheveux de l'époque), et ce de manière assez impolie, ou si quelque chose s'est simplement déclenché en lui, le convaincant qu'il fallait qu'il l'épouse.

» Dans tous les cas, ça n'a aucune importante. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que j'ai passé des années à entendre James radoter et radoter à propos de Lily, qui, elle, a passé des années à se faire suivre partout et à trouver des moyens toujours plus inventifs et blessants pour rejeter James.

» En quatrième année, il lui demandait constamment de sortir avec lui, et je n'oublierai jamais la fois où James a décidé de se rendre dans le dortoir des filles en balai, et où il s'est trompé et s'est retrouvé en plein dans la fenêtre du professeur McGonagall.

A cet instant, McGonagall releva la tête, surprise, et il se rendit compte, choqué, que personne n'avait jamais deviné qui avait vraiment brisé ladite fenêtre.

- A en juger par l'expression de Minnie, elle ne le savait pas, donc je vous serais reconnaissant de bien tous vouloir lui offrir assez d'alcool pour qu'elle soit ivre et qu'elle oublie cette information – même si, encore une fois, il est trop tard pour nous donner une retenue, ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à McGonagall.

» Je n'oublierai pas non plus le fait que James n'a jamais compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il a réessayé. Cette fois, il a trouvé la bonne chambre, mais malheureusement Lily n'était habillée que de ses sous-vêtements, et cela a eu pour conséquence de donner à James une tête très marrante.

- Ouais ! cria James. La même tête que tu vas avoir dans pas longtemps !

A nouveau, des rires se firent entendre, et Sirius regarda la foule en feignant un air désespéré.

- Vous êtes censés me soutenir !

- Pas si ça veut dire subir la colère de Lily avec toi. Désolé, Patmol, mais je ne suis pas si fidèle ! lança Remus.

Sirius eut un petit air renfrogné mais poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Bref, comme je disais, James a tout essayé pour que Lily sorte avec lui. En cinquième année, les choses s'aggravèrent encore et atteignirent leur paroxysme. Laissez-moi vous dire franchement qu'avant ça, je ne voyais pas comment il était possible que ça empire. Mais si, c'était possible.

» Enfin bon, en sixième année, James a fait ce que tout le monde pensait être impossible : il a grandi ; enfin, en partie, en tout cas. Il faisait toujours quelques blagues, et il a reçu pas mal de retenues, mais il a réussi à arrêter d'appeler Lily en criant depuis l'autre bout du lac ou de lui envoyer une beuglante qui hurlait "Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?", faisant profiter toute la Grande Salle.

» Au même moment, Lily a décidé que, finalement, ce garçon agaçant et maigrichon ne la dérangeait pas. Elle s'est mise à barber ses copines de dortoir en ne s'arrêtant plus de dire à quel point il était génial, ce qui, après les avoir barbées pendant des années à répéter que c'était un imbécile, était un grand changement, même si c'était toujours aussi ennuyeux. Au fait, merci pour l'info, Marlène, fit-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

» Tous les deux, se comportant comme la Lily et le James que nous connaissons tous, étaient trop têtus pour se mettre ensemble. James nous a dit qu'il arrêterait de lui demander de sortir avec lui et il était décidé à nous prouver qu'il en était capable. Remus, Peter et moi avons lancé les paris à ce propos, et on ne savait plus trop quoi faire quand, au bout d'un laps de temps de presque deux semaines, ce qui était un record, tu n'avais toujours pas craqué. On a tous perdu nos paris, et franchement j'étais un peu déçu, j'aurais bien aimé gagner ce pognon.

» Lily, en revanche, a refusé d'admettre à quiconque, en dehors des soirées filles où vous discutiez jusqu'à minuit en buvant de l'alcool, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Et, oui, Lily, je suis aussi au courant pour tout cet alcool illégal cette année-là, toujours grâce à Marlène, qui, à en croire ton expression, va devoir s'enfuir avec moi à la fin de ce discours.

» Bref, il faudrait sûrement que je m'arrête là, car je sais que vous avez tous hâte de vous rapprocher du bar, mais Lily et James ont fini par se mettre ensemble, il l'a demandée en mariage, et pour X raison elle a accepté. Si quelqu'un peut m'éclairer quant à cette décision, ce serait formidable.

» Ils ont donc décidé de se marier, et cela nous ramène ici, la preuve ultime que si vous suivez quelqu'un partout pendant assez longtemps, il ou elle finira par vous épouser.

» Et aussi, Mr Evans, je voudrais simplement vous dire que votre fille est très possiblement en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie en faisant cela.

- Hé !

- Néanmoins, je n'aurai absolument aucun problème à faire souffrir mon meilleur ami s'il lui arrivait de faire du mal à Lily.

- T'es vraiment un ami génial, Patmol.

- Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, parce que, malgré le fait que James est éperdument amoureux de Lily et qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, Lily me devancerait.

» Et enfin, à Lily et James Potter, qui nous dégoûteront à jamais avec leur étalage d'affection ! Je vais maintenant aller me cacher dans les toilettes, alors je vous dis à plus tard !

Et il se précipita hors de la salle, sous les éclats de rires qui résonnaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'assemblée.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong>

Les reviews que vous laisserez, positives ou négatives, auront double fonction : me faire plaisir, et faire plaisir à l'auteur. Merci à vous ! :)

ps : merci d'avance à **Marie Lapiz** pour la correction.

_Delfine_


End file.
